


Duty

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: The One with the Supernatural Boys [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being an Ass, F/M, Guardian Angel, Self-Doubt, gadreel revived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel is in love with you, you are in love with Gadreel, neither of you has the guts to tell the other, oh, and he's your guardian angel, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of this request by RedWasabi:  
> [...]Or something where neither know the other is desperately in love with the other. I love angst followed by happiness. I'm a sucker.[...]  
> and this:  
> http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/128377219656/anon

“What do you want here?” Dean demanded, retrieving his gun, although he knew it would be useless against the angel in front of him.  
Gadreel only raised his hands in a pacifying gesture.  
“I do not wish to fight.”  
As always, I was overjoyed to see him. When Cas had told us what had happened up in heaven, how Gadreel had sacrificed his life to ensure the mission would succeed, I had been devastated. My heart had crashed into a million pieces, and I had found it difficult to go on, day by day, without anybody to talk to about how I felt. Cas always made himself scarce, and Sam or Dean – well, they wouldn’t have understood. Besides, we had of course had to deal with Dean’s being a demon first. So I had kept myself together as best I could, going through the motions and trying to act normal oh-so-hard.  
Until Gadreel had suddenly reappeared. The boys never let him into our motel rooms, let alone into the bunker, even all things considered. But Cas occasionally talked to him, and upon my questioning our friend, he had revealed that Gadreel had no recollection of how or by whon he’d been returned to life. Why he kept popping over to wherever the Winchesters and I were, he had not told Cas, though.  
Yet, I found myself looking forward to these visits, since they meant I could see him, be it ever so briefly.  
“Dean.” I said, and noticed Gadreels eyes flicking towards me. “Maybe you should put the gun down.”  
“Why would I?”  
“Well, because it wouldn’t do him any harm anyway, for one.” I pointed out the obvious.  
Dean reluctantly lowered the gun, knowing I was right, but kept his eyes trained on Gadreel.  
“Why do you keep coming to us?” he barked.  
“To offer my assistance.”  
“Your assis-“ Sam began, but was interrupted by Dean.  
“We don’t need your help, so you can get lost.”  
Gadreel nodded curtly, his gaze flashing to me once more, before he disappeared and my heart sank.  
“Dean…” I sighed.  
“What?”  
“Has it ever occurred to you that he might know something? About the Mark? He’s been around for a while.”  
“He also happens to have been locked up for most of that while.”  
Exasperated, I threw my hands up in defeat and grabbed my jacket.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” the older brother snapped.  
“Sir, to go get a drink, Sir!” I mocked, giving him a sloppy salute before I slammed the motel room’s door shut behind me.  
After only a few steps into the dark night, my heart leapt with joy for the second time that evening.  
“F/N? You shouldn’t be out here alone at this hour.” Gadreel’s voice sounded, and he stepped into sight around the corner of the building.  
“Gadreel? You’re still here? I thought you left.”  
“I was on my way, but…” he drifted off.  
“But what?”

_He took a deep breath before he replied, unsure how to bring her injury up without revealing that he already knew about it. Or that he cared for her in ways that went beyond the honor of being assigned to her. Few humans received a guardian anymore, and he felt like she deserved better. Better than him. He’d failed to protect something as simple as a garden’s gate, how could he hope to do better with her? In fact, he’d already failed her. But he would do anything to make it right._   
_“It is no matter. How are you?”_   
_“Me? Oh, I’m good.”_   
_“You are here with them for a hunt?”_   
_“Yes.” she nodded. “Or, we were… We already took care of it.”_   
_“Did it go well?”_   
_“Sure. It was just a small thing. We’re all a bit sore, of course, and the cut on my calf does hurt, but-“_

I stared at him in shock and snapped my mouth shut before I could keep blurting out details. Shit. I didn’t want him, of all people, to know how stupid I’d been, and now I’d just… word-barfed.  
“May I see?” he asked gently, and I was surprised by the concerned look on his face.  
“It’s nothing, really.” I declined.  
“F/N, I’d be happy to heal it.”  
“That’s not necessary, Gad-“  
“Please.”  
“Fine.” I huffed, sitting down on a nearby bench to roll of my jeans.  
Gadreel sank to his knees in front of me, and I felt the blood rise to my cheeks as he looked up into my eyes.  
“May I?” he asked again, reaching for my bandaged calve with one hand.  
I hadn’t told the brothers about the gash, although I was pretty sure it could use a few stitches, instead opting to just clean it, wrap it, and hope for the best. The earnest look in his eyes silencing a snide remark, I swallowed my pride further and nodded. He went to carefully unwrap my leg, but the bandage stuck to the wound, causing me to wince when he removed it.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered, almost inaudibly.  
“What for?” I questioned.  
“Pardon?”  
“You said you were sorry? What for?”  
“Oh. I… For this.” He said, brushing his fingers over the cut, healing it instantly. “I should have been there. Should have prevented it.”  
I scoffed, and he seemed to flinch, but I shrugged it off, thinking I had imagined it.  
“Why? It’s not your responsibility to prevent my getting hurt when I do my job. It’s not like you’re my guardian angel or something.”  
Upon my words, he froze, and remained in that state for a long time while I eyed him curiously.  
“Gadreel?” I asked carefully after a while. “Are you okay?”  
“Yes.” He said, rising to his feet as he regained the ability to move. “I’m… I won’t take up any more of your time. Goodbye, F/N.”  
“Gadreel, wait!” I pleaded, summoning all my courage. “Please.”  
He remained where he was, to my slight relief.  
“Did something I said upset you?” I asked. “Was it the guardian angel thing? I swear, I didn’t mean-“  
“F/N.” He interrupted, turning to face me again. “It was nothing you said. It is my own inadequacies that trouble me.”  
His admission astonished me.  
“Inadequacies? What on earth are you talking about?”  
“It’s… it is not of import. Forget I ever said anything.”  
“No.” I insisted, my stubborn side beginning to rear its head. “Gadreel, please tell me. I’ll be the last one to judge. I live and work with two of the most self-loathing, emotionally crippled men to ever walk the face of the earth, and I love them dearly. If I’ve learned anything during my time with the Winchesters and Cas, it is that everybody needs to talk sometimes. Especially if they think they don’t. I do. They do. Why don’t you join the party?”

_He would not have been able to clearly define what, but something in her honest gaze and warm smile made him stop to actually consider her offer, and before he knew it, he was in the process of telling her everything. She remained where she was, seated on the rough wood of an old bench, the motel’s sign casting glaring lights in various colors on her skin, the only indication of a reaction to what she heard the widening of her eyes or parting of her lips with a gasp. When he had ended, he found himself unable to look at her any longer, so he chose to gaze at the ground instead._   
_He heard to rustle of fabric as she moved, the crunch of gravel underneath her boots, and a sigh, close by, before he felt her small hand softly come to rest on his arm. When he lifted his eyes to her face again, she was smiling._   
_“When were you planning to tell me you are my guardian angel?” she asked._   
_“I… I was not planning on it at all.”_   
_“Why?”_   
_“Normally, humans do not know they have a guardian assigned. Much less who they are.”_   
_“But that’s not your reason for not wanting to tell me, is it?” she kept digging._   
_“No.” he sighed. “It is not. I… I did not want to be witness to your disappointment.”_   
_For that same reason, he again parted his gaze from her, instead directing it towards the gravel under his feet once more. He could hear it crunch under her soft tread and readied himself for the loneliness he knew so well to wash over him, but he was spared the feeling. She was not leaving, but coming closer. The tips of her shoes entered his field of vision, and an entirely unfamiliar warmth began to bloom in the depths of his being as she moved her hand from his arm to rest against his chest._   
_“I’m not disappointed.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
